Crescendo
by stubbornheroine
Summary: Cagalli is going to help Kira achieve his dream of being a member of a famous band...Cagalli-Yzak and maybe some Cagalli-Athrun.  very much inspired by the drama "You're Beautiful"


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did, there would be a love triangle bet. Athrun-Cagalli-Yzak.

AN: Since there are so few Cagalli-Yzak fics in here, might as well add another 1. hehe

Do continue reading if you want to give this pairing a chance. There might be some Cagalli-Athrun in here too. hehe

**This is very much inspired by the drama "You're Beautiful"** (I'm actually considering watching it again; if not then I'll just write what I remembered or whatever comes to mind. LOL)

Dedicated to the few Cagalli-Yzak supporters out here. hehe

Crescendo

Chapter 1

Cagalli Hibiki just finished cooking dinner when she heard someone knocked. She knew that it was her friend, Lunamaria Hawke.

"I'm so excited Cagalli." Luna greeted as she dragged her luggage and made herself comfortable on the couch.

They were going to have a vacation starting tomorrow. Their destination was Orb, a very beautiful island, far away from their country.

"Me too. I really need inspiration for my next book." The blonde replied.

"Geez. It seems like you're going there to work and not to relax." The magenta haired girl was amused at her friend's way of thinking.

"Well, I'll be doing both, so I'm sure it will be a blast." Cagalli grinned.

-shshshsh-

They were about to go to bed when they heard someone knocked.

"Mwu, what are you doing here? Where is Kira?"

"Hello, Cagalli. Will you let me sit first?"

She nodded.

"Kira sent me to ask a big favor. He's in Heliopolis nursing a broken arm."

"What happened?" She was freaking worried about her brother.

-shshshsh-

"I'm really sorry Luna. I'll try to make it up to you next time."

"It's alright. Just do what you got to do. I'll just meet up with Shinn in Orb."

Mwu was waiting in the living room. He said that Kira will call her tonight.

Her cellphone rang and it was her twin brother.

"Kira! Mwu said that you don't want me to visit you! I'm your sister for goodness's sake!"

"I don't want you to worry too much. Besides, I just broke my arm this afternoon, and you need to go to Plants tonight. I really owe you big time Cagalli. Thanks a lot."

"So when are you going to leave the hospital and who's going to take care of you?" She really wanted to go to Heliopolis.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow. Sai will keep me company."

She still can't believe what she got herself into. But she was going to do it for her brother. She will become Kira Hibiki for a month while Kira recuperate. Cagalli would help Kira reach his dream of becoming a member of a famous band.

"Get well soon then. And take care, ok."

"Yeah…I'm really sorry for ruining your vacation. Thanks again and take care too."

-shshshsh-

Cagalli and Mwu boarded the space shuttle that night. The younger blonde was really nervous. She was going to pretend to be Kira. Luckily, she could imitate Kira's voice by making her voice a bit deeper and Kira is only an inch taller than her. Hopefully, no one would know her secret.

"We need to get you some violet contacts and a brown dye. I think you won't need a haircut. We could always tell that Kira had a haircut when he comes back." Mwu reminded her.

Her hair was just past her chin.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli has dyed her hair brown this morning and was wearing the violet contacts to hide her amber eyes.

"You really look like him." Mwu smiled. "Just try to be gentler and kinder." He teased.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever." Kira was in fact more gentle and prim and proper than her. She often wondered why she didn't turn into a guy and Kira a girl.

Mwu drove the car and they were headed to Rhythm Studios were she was going to meet 'her' band mates for the first time. The contracts had been signed by Andrew Waltfeld, the manager of the band Crescendo, Mwu and Kira, a month ago. They recruited Kira to be another vocalist and the keyboardist.

-shshshsh-

Crescendo was a very popular band in Plants. It was composed of 3 members, Yzak Joule as the vocalist and on lead guitar, Athrun Zala on bass guitar and Dearka Elsman on drums. Cagalli actually like some of their songs but she wasn't a die-hard fan who knows the biography of every member. She just like the music and was vaguely familiar with how they look like.

The 3 men were really handsome. Cagalli wouldn't deny that, but she was just immune to their charms.

'Kira would definitely belong in this group.' Cagalli thought.

After being introduced to her bandmates, Cagalli noticed that Yzak was glaring at her.

The silver-haired vocalist was not able to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"I still believe that we don't need a new member."

Cagalli was pissed. 'Of course, Kira should be a part of Crescendo. Stay calm Cagalli. Be kind like Kira. Be Kira.'

Mwu was giving Cagalli a warning look.

"We really need Kira, guys." Andrew flatly stated. "Besides, everything is already set. Crescendo will now have 4 members and you'll be performing in a TV show this weekend."

"I still can't accept him. He might just make us lose supporters." Yzak added.

"Do I need to prove anything so that you'll accept me in your group?" Cagalli really is starting to dislike this Yzak Joule.

"Now that's an idea." The tanned blonde drummer said.

"Should we let him sing or play the keyboard?" The blue-haired bass guitarist joined the conversation.

"Just sing and if I don't like you, I'll let you guys choose whether he stays or I'll leave."

'Damn you.' She could only curse in her mind.

"Fine." Cagalli stood up and sang.

_I wanna to a place where I can say  
>That I'm all right and I'm staying there with you<br>I wanna know if there could be anyway  
>That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you…<em>

She finished singing and everyone was impressed, though Yzak was having a hard time accepting that fact.

"Do you have any more objections?" Andrew asked.

"Ok then, let's go to your new home **Kira**." Andrew and Mwu lead the way.

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was in her new bedroom. She was pissed again. "Mwu, why didn't you and Kira tell me that I'll be living with those 3 guys? Why can't I just have a place of my own?"

It's for convenience **Kira. **You'll be working most of the time with them anyway and more importantly it's for making the fans think that Crescendo is not only a band but treat each other as brothers too. It's for promotional purposes."

"Damn it. And why can't you stay here." She cursed loudly.

"Watch your language **Kira**. Have you forgotten that I have a wife and home in Plants?"

'This is going to be a long month.' She frowned.

-shshshsh-

Another Disclaimer: I don't own 'I Wanna Go to a Place'

AN: So, what do you think? Hehe.

**Kira**- just to make it easier for you guys to know that the people are actually referring to Cagalli.


End file.
